1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comb-shaped resin retainer and a roller bearing applied to, for example, a double row cylindrical roller bearing or the like which supports the main shaft of a machine tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A so-called comb-shaped resin retainer has been proposed in a cylindrical roller bearing which supports the main shaft or the like of a machine tool. As shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B, this comb-shaped resin retainer includes an annular section 20 and a plurality of pillar sections 21 which protrude to one side in the axial direction from one side face of the annular section 20. A gap between the pillar sections 21, 21 adjacent to each other in the circumferential direction serves as a pocket Pt for retaining a cylindrical roller 22. Many comb-shaped resin retainers are manufactured by injection molding. Any deformation caused by molding shrinkage may form an angle of inclination at a comb tooth section, i.e., a pillar section relative to a retainer center axis. Thus, a mold structure may be prepared in anticipation of the molding shrinkage (Patent Document 1).